Ron Stoppable: The Green Arrow
by JP-Rider
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions)After coming back from being stuck on an island for years, Ronald Dean Stoppable must plan on being Middleton's guardian as he becomes the Emerald Archer of Middleton. (RonxTara, one-sided RonxYori)
1. Back From the Dead(Part 1)

**Greetings, and welcome to my collaboration fic with BartWLewis and my first KP fic on my profile. JP-Lewis Productions presents a Ron Stoppable story as he becomes the Green Arrow!**

**I do not own Ron Stoppable and Green Arrow.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Chapter 1: Return from the Dead(part 1):

Deep into the forest, a young blond man ran through the trees as he jumps up and down. He spotted a target painted on the trees as he shoots the targets with his arrow. It was a perfect shot.

"Booyah." he whispered as he flips over from a hill as he landed on the sandy fields. He lost count how long he was in this island; 3 years, or was it 5? All he can say was that he was there for a long time. But he manage to survive. He walks over as he start a fire, as he blew the smoke as the moving flames appears before him. He sits there at the fire as he observes it. He look to his left; he sees the cross that lay on the stony pile that is a grave.

"Dad, it's been a few years since I got stuck on this damn island." Ron whispered to himself as he sigh "But when I make it back to Middleton, I will make those who commit sinister acts suffer." he promised as he spots a boat coming towards him.

/

_"After 4 and a half years of being missing in action, Ronald Dean Stoppable, a former student of Middleton University and who was the sidekick of Kim Possible, has been found."_ said the anchorwoman as the news is being played at the household of the Possible family.

"Did you hear that James? They found Ron!" Anne Possible told her husband in shock.

"Well then we have to call Kimmie Cub." James Possible replied as he picks up the phone to call his daughter.

/

Kim was walking with Monique at Club banana as she receive a call from her dad.

"Dad? What does he want?" she asked as she picks up the Kimmunicator as she saw the image of her dad "What's the sitch, Dad?"

"Kimmie Cub, they found him." James replied to her daughter with hope in his voice.

"Ron." Kim whispered in absolute numbness as she dropped her kimmunicator which gets her best friend's attention.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Monique asked in concern as she picked up her best friend's kimmunicator and looked at it. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello, Monique." James Possible greeted in return. "Is Kimmie Cub alright? We should told her that they've found Ron." He explained to the dark skinned girl before she fainted in the middle of the mall.

"What?" Kim stated as she is shooken from her stupor when she heard the sound of her friend's body colliding with the floor. "Monique!?" She shouted in concern for her friend.

/

Ron has been staying inside of the bus for a while. His appearance changed over the years. He now has a well built body with well toned muscles on his arms and legs, as he grew about 6'2". His facial features made him more mature as he grew a blond beard and shaggy hair. For clothes he's wearing a black suit with matching dress pants.

"Alright, who's stop is this?" Asked the bus driver as Ron walks out of his seat as he walks out of the bus.

"Hello Middleton." Ron said as he sees a blue car pulling over as coming out was Kim and Monique.

"KP, Monique." Ron greeted with tears in his eyes which made the two girl's mouths drop in shock and awe at the sight of their friend.

"Ron, you look..." Kim trailed off which her friend picked.

"Yummy." Monique finished in a purr. "Too bad I already got a boyfriend or I'd be on you like white on rice."

Ron blushed and sputtered out a thanks before he was rushed and brought into a massive hug by his best friend who then proceeded to cry into his chest. "It's alright, Kim." He assured. "I'm finally back."

"I thought I lost you, Ron. My best friend. You're practically a third brother to me." Kim's muffled voice could barley be picked up by the blond's advanced hearing as she cried.

"It's alright KP, I'm good and alive." Ron said as he looked solemn "But I can't say the same thing about my dad."

Kim looked shocked and apologetic as she hugs Ron more "I'm sorry Ron. Your mom cried when she heard the news and so did Hana and Rufus. My family thought you were dead, but now look at you, you look...nice."

"Come on, say that I look handsome, KP." Ron asked her as he grew his signature smile as Kim playfully punch his shoulder.

"Glad you didn't change much." Kim told him as she and Monique chuckled as well as Ron.

"Hey how's, Tara? or how's Hana?" Ron asked his best friend who faltered at the mention of the blond's girlfriend before he went missing.

"I...w-well...we don't really know how Tara is." Kim answered in a downed tone.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why didn't you check up on her?" Ron questioned in a pretty harsh tone that surprised his friend and surprised himself as well. "Sorry, KP." He whispered.

"Ron, we tried to but she wouldn't speak with us. She just shut herself away and just threw herself into her work." Kim informed as she sighed. "She's a counselor at Middleton schools, and she weekends on the insane asylum."

"I guess I'll have to see her." Ron commented as he ran his hands through his long shaggy hair. "Maybe get a hair cut first. Cut my hair and trim my beard. Hana?"

"She is quite the little trouble maker." Monique informs with a giggle as she finds her voice. "I have her in my English class and she is like a female version of you, but more mistivious."

"But at least she's got Rufus to accompany her." Kim states to her old friend.

"I'm glad my buddy took care of her." Ron quipped as he smiled "So you're a teacher Monique?"

"Occasional. I teach Elementary, Middle, and High schools." Monique states.

"How about you, KP? Are you still going up for missions?" Ron asked her.

"Well I did became an Attorney by day, and super spy at night." Kim replied "So far, I have solved about 32 cases after college."

"Looks like I found my new lawyer." Ron said as he walks towards the car "Next up, home."

/

The car stops as Ron steps out of the vehicle along with Kim and Monique as he have heard that he's going to meet his mom at the Possible residence. "Ah the home away from home." Ron said as he walks along with Kim and Monique as Kim opens the door and discovers that the Possible family, the his mom, and Wade all gathered in the living room to welcome Ron.

"Ronald!" Anne and James exclaimed as they hugs Ron "It's nice to see you again after all these years." Anne states as she hugs her surrogate son.

"Hey Dr. P's." Ron replied as they release the hug and gives a hi-five to Wade "Nice to see you again Wade. Glad that you're out of your room, Wade."

"Hey, when I heard that you're alive, I gotta see for it myself." Wade said. Wade is now more well built as Ron, due to puberty "But you look like you need a shave, you look like a hobo."

"That I do." Ron comments as he saw the twin, who look like they're 19. Jim now wears a red hoodie with black jeans, as Tim wears a green button t-shirt and kargo pants "Wow, Jim and Tim, you two have grown."

"Hey, Wade's not the only one who hit puberty." Jim comments.

"Yeah, and now we're rocket science theorists, and mechanics." Tim states.

"Two more years and you boys can drink." Ron commented which earns him a smack to the bac of his head by his mom, his second parents, Kim and Monique. "Ow! What was that for?" He inquired.

"Stop trying to corrupt my youngest sons, Ronald." Anne Possible scolded her third son. "Now why don't you go get a shave and then we can all get some dinner together." She suggested in a tone that made it a command.

"Yes, ma'am." Ron replied before turning back to the group. "I don't have a license anymore and I could use somebody to drive me." He stated in embarassment.

"We can do that, Ron." Jim stated.

"Yeah, bro. We can show you our Camero." Tim added with a huge smile.

"Hicka hicko boo." Jim and Tim said at the same time.

"Husha." Ron finished which made everybody laugh.

/

"I just love this car." Ron commented as he rode in the back seat of a cherry red 2014 Chevy Camero that the twins had supped up.

"Thanks Ron now get your ass into that barbor shop and get yourself presentable for Tara." Jim ordered with a playful grin.

"We'll wait here and then take you to the school." Tim added with his own grin.

"Thanks guys. Who knows maybe I can see Hana while I'm there." Ron replied before he left the car.

After about a half an hour, Ron went out of the barbershop as all of the hair he grew out from the island. He now sports a goatee on his face.

"Lookin' sharp, Ron." Tim commented when the blond got back in the car.

"Diggin' the goatee." Jim commented as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should grow one."

"Yeah, but I think I've influence you two enough." Ron told them as he gets inside "Next stop, Tara."

/

At Middleton Elementary, in a guidance counselor office, a beautiful slender woman with long blond hair, teal eyes, and wears black glasses with a white blouse and black skirt as she sits on her desk facing her student.

"Now Hana, this is the 4th time you got detention, and you know you're not suppose to prank Mr. Barken." Said Ms. King as she looks at the oriental girl. Hana is the Asian girl that has black spikey hair, black eyes, and wears a red jersey and blue jeans as she cross her arms.

"Sorry Ms. K, but you have to admit, putting a whoopee cushion on his seat was funny." Haha replied as she chuckled.

"No it wasn't, Hana. Why do you keep doing this?" Tara asked the student.

"Why not." Hana replied with a shrug. "It's fun, and I have nothing better to do."

"You are a smart and clever girl, and the only thing that you can think of doing is pranking teachers, students, and in general being a trouble maker?" Tara questioned the girl with a rasied brow.

"Because it is fun." Hana growled with narrowed eyes. "Never be normal." She added.

"Do not use your brother's motto as an excuse to misbehave! It's disrespectful to his memory to do such a thing!" Tara snapped in anger. "Ron never did something to hurt or disrespect another person, even when we all thought he should have!"

"Bite me." Hana groans as she leaned back in her seat. "All because you dated him for two years in college before he died doesn't mean that you know him."

Tara looked heart broken when Hana said that. Since Ron went MIA, Hana became what you would call her a problem child. Tara did her best to help her, but Hana just shrugs Tara's help.

Before the blond could respond, she receive a call from the desk clerk "Ms. King, there is someone who wants to see you, saids that he knows you."

"Can this person wait?" Tara replied as she press her intercom.

"But this guy claims that you've dated him since college, and also he has two bags of Nacos from Bueno Nacho." The clerk lady respond as Tara and Hana look startled.

_'I only know one guy who likes to eat Nacos.'_ She thought as Tara gets up from her desk "Stay here." She orders Hana as she walks out of her office, as Hana takes a peak on this stranger that got her curious.

_'Big brother?'_ Hana thought as she and her counselor are both frozen at the sight of a tall muscular blond male with a goofy grin on his face, big ears that are just a little to big for his head, and trimmed blond hair and goatee to match.

"You look beautiful, Tara." Ron commented when he saw the woman before her. "Do you like the goatee? Oh, and I got some Bueno Nacho for us."

"I'm in a meeting with Hana, but I can eat afterwards." Tara replied numbly as she felt her whole body tremble.

"I'll have to speak with her later on tonight after our family dinner with Wade and the Possible. Maybe you can join?" Ron stated with a pointed look to his sister who has tears in her eyes as she glanced at her long lost brother.

"Ron?" Hana asked as her voice cracks.

"Hey there baby sister. Wow you wear that jersey like I did? Guess jersey's are still in style now." Ron states as he is being hugged by his baby sister, and then hit his stomach "Oof! And you got a mean right hook."

"Do you know how long I was worried!?" Hana screeched as she hugs her brother again, as Ron hugs her back "I've missed you, Ron."

"Missed you too, Hana." Ron replied as he hugs his little sister back.

**/**

**So what do you think? Let me know what you think about this new fic on the reviews below.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Back From the Dead(Part 2)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else that belongs to Disney and DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 2: Back From the Dead(Part 2):

At the Stoppable home, Ron has bring in Tara and Hana to the house as they sit at the living room.

"It's good to have you back, Ron." Tara states as she looks at Ron's figure "And you look so handsome than before. Love the goatee."

"Thanks Tara." Ron replied as Hana came out of her room with Rufus on her shoulder "Hey Rufus."

"Buddy!" Rufus squeaked as the Naked Mole Rat hugs the blond man as he's glad to see him alive and well.

"Sorry I left you with Hana, she can be pretty handful sometimes." Ron states as Hana cross her arms as she narrows her older brother.

"I'm not that much of a handful." Hana huffed as she sits beside Ron.

"So, how are my favorite girls doing while I was gone?" Ron asked them "Kim and Monique already told me about what's going on, and I want to hear it from you two."

"Well, I have been following your motto, never be normal." Hana states as she looks at her nails while Tara narrows the young girl.

"More like giving Mr. Barkin and the rest of the everyone else in school. Plus the neighborhood." Tara respond as Hana glares at her counselor "As for me, I was really shaken up about your disappearance, Ron. Ever since those almost five years, I've been in contact with my aunt Dinah and helped me go through with your disappearance."

"Then I would like to meet her. And as for you young lady, you will stop being a little Dennis the Menace to people. Never be normal doesn't mean you hurt or treat people with disrespect. It simply means that you act your own way and don't care about current fads." Ron commented to the two girls in the room.

"I think I can arrange that, Ron." Tara replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"You know by doing what I do, I do live to the never be normal motto." Hana argued in a childish pout.

"That is not what you really want to do, Han." Ron told his sister. "You are such a nice girl."

"Not anymore." Hana argued. "This is just who I am now. Deal with it."

"Young lady, go get dressed. We are going to the Possible's house." Ron ordered his little sister. "Tara, do you want to meet us there after you change? Or will you just go in your work clothes?"

"I can go in my work clothes." Tara replied "But I can change in something nice for when we decide on a date." she adds with a sultry voice which makes Hana gagged.

"Get a room you two!" Hana shouts as she heads for her room.

"She's got a point." Ron states as Tara giggled "We should get our own place."

"Don't you live in an estate?" Tara asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Ron said as he remembered that he owns an estate house for himself during college and it's at the rich part in Middleton, Upperton. He has heard that Wade has been keeping the place spotless and his mom and sister sometimes stay there for vacations as the Stoppable Matriarch would always pay for the large house. _'My estate's the perfect place for my plans for the next few months. Gonna need Wade to help order me some supplies.'_

"So, how's our friends Bonnie, Felix, and Zita?" Ron asked the blond woman.

"Bonnie and Junior are still married and if I last heard she recently gave birth to twins. Donald and Tonna, they all call them Don Don and Ton Ton. Felix and Zita broke up and are both seeing other people, Felix is actually dating Liz and I don't know who Zita is dating." Tara informed the blond man next to him.

"Well that's great news to hear about Bonnie and Junior. I mean wow Bon Bon calls her children Don Don and Ton Ton." Ron laughed at the concept. "I wonder if they hate it as much as Bonnie did when her mom called her Bon Bon?"

"They do." Tara informed with a small giggle. "They hated it."

"Okay I'm ready to go!" Hana's voice called out from upstairs.

The two adults watch as the girl entered in a semi formal attire, and smiled at them.

"If you two are done flirting then we should leave." Hana commented.

"We have lost out on five years of flirting, I think we gained some lean way." Ron replied with a smirk.

/

Ron, Tara, Hana, Rufus, Jim, and Tim made it to the Possible's home as they mingle with the Possibles, and friends. Ron also began asking them some questions.

"You know, the last time I was in Middleton, there was a small crime rate happening during college." Ron began as he eats his Naco "What's been going on around recently?"

Kim sigh in dismay as she respond to her friend "Well, there have been some crime recently in this town. Some of my cases involves getting murderers and drug smugglers prosecuted and locked up. They're practically worse than Drakken, Shego, Killigan, and the rest of the rouges we've faced. At least they're more casual and civilized."

"There's also been a new drug popping up around Middleton called vertigo, all coming from someone who called himself Count Vertigo." Wade states as he eats a couple of fries as he look solemn "The latest victim of the vertigo drug was Marcella."

Ron dropped the naco onto his plate in shock at the young man's words. "Marcella? As in the cheerleader, Marcella?" He asked.

"More like the drug addict, Marcella." Tara replied with teary eyes. Even though her death oocured two months ago, and they all tried to forget about their wayward friend who overdosed, it still hurts them when somebody mentions the dead girl. "She stopped being the girl we knew two years ago. Nothing we could do could save her."

"Sorry to hear that." Ron commented as he mentally added Count Vertigo to his list. _'You just made my shit list buddy.'_ "Has the police made any progress with a case against him?" He asked his red headed ex.

"No." Kim sadly shook her head. "As soon as we get a witness they overdose on vertigo like Marcella did or they simply disappeared."

"He'll be stopped one day." Jim responded to his sister's hopeless words.

"And then he will serve his justice for his crimes." Tim added.

"That's the spirit, boys." James comments with a proud tone "Middleton used to be a safe place, whatever happened to this fair Tri-City? Used to be a nice neighboring town unlike that haunted town Amity Park."

"You know who is to blame? Those criminal gangs and mob bosses that polluted this city." Mrs. Stoppable states "They came from all the way from a town called Bludhäven and make their businesses in our city."

_'I gotta find out who are these guys are. I'm going to need some help.'_ Ron thought as he thought of Wade, but then he works for Kim. Though there is another optional friend _'Maybe Felix, or possibly Drakken.'_

"So how's our villains?" Ron asked which peaked Kim's interest.

"Well believe it or not, during my time at Global Justice, I actually work with Shego from time to time; she is a mercenary for hire, and Drakken actually works for Global Justice because of his resources." Kim states which shocks the blond boy. "He helps them recover any doomsday devices from around the world."

"Really now?" Ron replied as he started for formulate a plan in his head. "Maybe I should stop by and say hi to them."

"I'm sure Drakken wouldn't mind some company, but Shego is still a bitch." Kim commented before getting kicked by her mother.

"Kimberly, Hana is in the room." Anna scolded her daughter.

"Is the Middleton police force still the same laughing stock that it was before?" Ron asked.

"You bet it is." James answered with a sigh. "They can't even stop a vandal. What are their chances at stopping drug dealers who push vertigo."

_'If I ever see you with vertigo I will skin you alive.'_ Ron thought to himself as he eyes his sister who was too busy playing with her food to notice. "Maybe somebody will stop them." He told everyone. "Heroes still exist."

"The days of heroes are over with, Ronald." James sadly told the man "Kimmie still does a little spying work, but most heroes of this world either retired, quit, disappeared, or died in action."

_'But there will be a new age.'_ Ron thought as he devise a plan that he has to leave out his friends and family about this. From what he has seen from that island, and from what the memories of that time he was on that boat with his father, and how he learns how to survive and hunt.

A new age of heroes will rise back again.

/

"Stoppable Enterprise, my dad's biggest accomplishment came true." Ron states as he and Rufus looked at the building that was built over the years he was stuck on that island. He has heard that his mother have hired a CEO of the company, and he plans to meet him.

He gets inside the building as he checks in with the familiar desk clerk "Never thought I see you again, Hope." he spoke as the Latina girl was startled as she saw Ron again.

"Ron! Oh man you look...look..." Hope muttered _'Man I wish he wasn't taken by Tara.'_

"I'm here to see the CEO of my family's building." Ron told as Hope nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, you're here to see Ned." Hope replied as she contacts Ned "Hey Ned, you got a guest."

"Who is it, Hope?" Ned asked as he placed his phone back on the reciever. "I still have five phone calls to make which one is with Fenton Works."

"I'm sure you can take the time out for an old friend." Ron stated to the man who stoped dead in his tracks and stared at the blond man before fainting. "Ned!" He yelled as he ran to catch the glasses wearing man.

"Shnookoms!" Hope yelped as she watched her boyfriend fall. "Is he alright, Ron?" She asked as she quickly felt his muscles. _'Oh my.'_

"I'm sure Ned is fine, Hope." Ron answered as he chose to ignore the girl feeling up his arm for the quick second. "Probably just never expected to see me again."

**/**

**Middleton has become a crime polluted city, and Ron's the man with the plan. He will make some allies to help him bring peace to Middleton once again, as he will have to fight the big fish.**

**Now I have some villains in mind like Brick, Merlyn, Onomatopoeia, and Cupid to be Ron's enemies. Who should Ron face as Green Arrow? Let me know on the comments below.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Beginning of the Arrow(Part 1)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Beginning of the Arrow(Pt. 1):

A car parked onto the parking lot next to a large estate mansion. Coming out of the car is a blue skinned man with black hair, a scar on his left eye, with white highlights on his sideburns, and a blue over coat. Next to him is a pale skinned woman with long black hair, green eyes and dark green lips, and a emerald jumpsuit.

"Wonder who called us here at the old buffoon's home?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"If you followed the news, it was Ron Stoppable." Shego respond as Drakken look shocked.

"The buffoon's alive!?" Drakken exclaimed as Ron stood behind him.

"Wow Dr. D, it's been years and you still can't remember my name." Ron states which startled the old doctor.

"Gyah! Stoppable!" Drakken shrieked which sounded girly "Where did you come from!?"

"An island." Ron replied as he head inside his estate "Come on, let's head inside. Well talk more privately."

/

"Nice place you got in here." Shego comments as she looks around the huge house they're inside.

"How can you afford all of this?" Drakken asked Ron.

"Oh, you know," Ron starts as they sit at the living room "Earning a check from Bueno Nacho after I've invented the naco." he states as he shows them a plate of cookies "Gingersnaps, my own mother made them for me in case I have guests."

"I wouldn't mind some." Shego took a cookie and took a bite. "You're cooking skills must be hereditary." She commented as she shoved the whole cookie into her mouth and licks her fingers after she finished swallowing it. "Simply amazing."

"I agree." Drakken stated after he ate a cookie. "So why did you call us here, Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron sighed as he dropped the plate on the table and walked over to the window that over looked the growing city of Middleton, Colorado which is starting to reach the city limits of Uppertown and Lowertown. "This city is diseased ridden." He stated as he placed his arms behind his back. "I found a cure, and I need your help."

"Might wanna explain, Stoppable." Shego tensed as she felt a bad vibe coming from the muscular blond man whom had his back to her. _'What happened to the side kick?'_

"Count Vertigo, vertigo, drug dealers, murder, corrupt police force, the rich stealing from the poor, the desperate stealing from the poor, and in general scum of humanity run rampid in this city." Ron explained to the green skinned merc who he noted was watching him like a hawk and admiring his physic. _'In the past I wouldn've liked a woman like Shego checking me out, but now that I have Tara once again...I wouldn't want it any other way.'_

"Yes, Middleton has become ruled by evil indeed." Drakken replied as he joins Ron by the window "Now what is it that you want with us?"

"Dr. D." Ron starts "I want you to find anything you have on these criminals in this city. Plus, I request for you to build me some equipment." he then turns to Shego "And you, Shego, I have an important job for you to pose as my family bodyguard."

"Wait, bodyguard? Just what are you up to, Stoppable?" Shego inquired.

"I want you two to help me clean this city's act." Ron told them with a serious look "This is between the three of us. I need you two's expertise to help me find and take down those who wronged them." he told with an edge in his voice that makes the two former villains quiver in fear.

"Hmm, I don't know. Global Justice has paid me a fine amount of money when I'm in charge of locating doomsday devises and other weird stuff happening." Drakken states.

"And I'm not sure I'm up for bodyguard duty." Shego respond as she cross her arms.

"Drakken, I'll pay you double from what the GJ pays you." Ron replied "And don't worry, Shego, I've came up with an alias for you."

/

"Hello Mrs. Stoppable, my name is Sheila Gomez." said the disguised Shego as she is dressed with a ponytail, sunglasses, and a black suit "Your son, Mr. Stoppable, has hired me to be the family bodyguard, chauffeur, and servant. I know all the arts of martial arts, ti quan do, cooking, tea making, coffee making, great marksmanship, and know how to bake."

Mrs. Stoppable looks at Sheila's resume as she replied "So you've came from the military and has protected the Pope and the mayor of New York before?" she inquired.

"Yes, ma'am." Sheila replied to the Matriarch with a small smile. "Although to be honest the Pope job was only for his stay in New York before I started protecting the Mayor."

"I don't see why I need a bodyguard." Hana conplained to her mother as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can handle myself."

"You shouldn't have to, Hana." Ron told his sister with a stern look. "All because you have the skills doesn't mean that you have to use them." He turned to his mother. "Mom, just hire the woman and be done with it. She is highly skilled and is pleasent on the eyes, so that's a plus."

"Ronald, what would Tara say!?" Mrs. Stoppable scolded her son.

"She'd probably agree with me." Ron replied with a frown. "I stated a fact, I'm not flirting."

"And she doesn't have to worry about me, Mrs. Stoppable." Sheila respond as she takes a sip of her coffee "I take my job seriously. If I see a wrong doer, I aim my pistol at them."

"I like her already." Hana comments.

"And I'll make sure to keep firearms away from children." Sheila told making Hana frowned.

"Well then, I guess we need someone to protect us incase someone decides to break in." Mrs. Stoppable states as she shakes Sheila's hand "You're hired."

"You know mom, you and Hana are always welcome to stay at the mansion." Ron offered to his mother.

"That's sweet Ronald, but this is our home. The mansion is yours, but I'm sure Hana wouldn't mind staying over on the weekend or something." Mrs. Stoppable replied to her son and her daughter rapidly nodded her head in agreement. "See."

"I'll be more than happy have my baby sister over." Ron replied which made his sister hug him with a hugs smile on her face.

"I can't wait to tell my friends!" Hana cheered. "I get to live in a mansion on the weekends and holidays."

"At this rate I will have two pretty ladies living with me." Ron responded with his own big smile.

/

Ron left the outside of the house as he has his best buddy, Rufus, with him to speak to him "Listen closely, Rufus. I need a big favor for you."

"Okay, what?" Rufus replied to his best friend/master.

"You've done a good job on keeping an eye on Hana for the five years I've disappeared." Ron replied "Now I need you to continue to make sure she stays out of trouble. I have a big project to get this city to clean up it's act, and I want you to promise me that Hana stays away from the dangers and drugs. Understand little buddy?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rofus rapidly agreed as he tossed the blond man a thumbs up. "Protect Hana! Drugs bad!"

"Thanks a lot buddy, I can't thank you enough for this." Ron told his once pet as they smile at each other. "You are the best friend that a guy could ask for."

"Rufus, the best!" Rufus yelped in agreement.

/

"So how does it feel to know that Ron is alive, and that he wants your relationship back?" Dinah Lance asked her neice.

"It feels strange." Tara confessed to her aunt. "Part of me is to excited and so happy to have Ron back, but another part of me is so confused about the whole thing. For all these years I thought he was dead, and then he just showed up when I was having a meeting with his sister, Hana." She rubbed her face in her hands. "I tried with all my might to forget him, and now with the flip of a switch it all reverses."

"That is a natural reaction." Dinah responded with a gentle voice. "You had something that you thought was life just got flipped upside down and that was difficult for you to handle."

"Yeah it was." Tara replied as she relaxed on her chair and ran her fingers through her chair. "It's like old times, like he never left sometimes. We are already flirting and teasing each other." She informed with a blush.

"And that concerns you?" Dinah questioned.

"Of course not." Tara respond to her aunt "I mean, ever since Middleton went downhill, I've lost some friends from the crime rate. I've cried over Marcella's death when she overdose herself with vertigo." She said as she let a tear drop from her face.

Dinah place her hands together as she gets up "Follow me. I think it's time to share you a little family history." She told her as she gets Tara to follow her aunt around her house and to the attic.

_'Was all of that therapy session lead up to this?'_ Tara asked mentally as she follows her aunt to the attic _'I've always known that she was a war hero, but my mom never told me her background.'_

Tara quietly followed the older aunt up the stairs and stopped when she entered the room and saw a skin tight uniform, bo-staff, and a strang device on a stand. "What is all of this stuff?" She questioned.

"This is the home of what remains of an old war hero." Dinah answers with a prideful smirk.

/

Ron sits on the couch of his living room, eating what's left of his mom's gingersnaps. He was thinking what he must become as he decides to turn on the flat screen tv, reporting another bank robbery and reported deaths.

_'What this city needs is a hero.'_ Ron states as Drakken enters.

"Stoppable, this is such a weird idea for blue prints." Drakken comments "I mean, sure it's a good idea, but I don't see the motif of a technological bow and arrows has to do with fighting crime?" Drakken said as he saw Ron looking at him questionably.

"Did you ever actually heard of Robin Hood?" He asked the former mad doctor.

"Who's Robin Hood?" Drakken asked as Ron smacks himself.

This will be a difficult month.

**/**

**Ron is going to start being the Green Arrow. How will he succeed? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Here are some sneak peeks for upcoming chapters:**

"Brick Flagg, is that you?" Ron asked as a large, red stony man emerges as the crowd looked in horror of this red monster.

"It's just Brick now, Stoppable." Brick replied as he pounds his stony fist "And I'm crashing this class reunion!"

/

"Barton Mathis is truly the most insane criminal I have ever met in prison." Drakken states as he shows Ron the profile of the aforementioned criminal.

"He's already killed two girls at Lowerton, tell me more about him." Ron replied as he has a bad feeling about this criminal.

/

"They call you the Black Canary, right?" Arrow asked the blond in the skin tight outfit.

"And you're that Emerald Archer." The Canary replied as she stood facing the archer hero.

/

Sheila stood with a gun on her hands as she faces off against the tiger masked man "Nice kitty, now put away your claws."

"Not until I kill Mr. Stoppable!" The Bronze Tiger retorts as he charges at Sheila.

/

"You think you can stop me, Arrow?" The overcoat wearing man questioned as he holds a needle and Tara hostage "You can't stop the Count. No one can."

"Let her go, you piece of shit." Green Arrow demands as he held his bow and arrow in position to aim towards the drug dealer's head.

/

"Yori, what are you doing here?" Ron questions as he saw the older Asian woman he knew in a dark purple outfit with a crossbow.

"I have come for your sister, Stomppable-san." Yori respond "I'm taking her to Japan."

/

"You have failed this city!" Arrow declares as he shoots his arrow towards the perpetrator.

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Beginning of the Arrow(Part 2)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else that belongs to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Beginning of the Arrow(Pt. 2):

One month later.

The hodded figure with a bow ran across rooftops as he chased down a man in a black ski mask on his face, a purse in one hand and a knife in the other as he tried to out run the man who he knew was running him down.

"Leave me alone!" The man yelled in a panic before he shrieks when a arrow pierced through his leg and stuck out on the other end. "AAAAAAHH!" He yelled in agony before he finds a foot on his throat.

"Give me the purse." The hooded man demanded as he held a knife in one hand and an open hand in the other which demanded the purse. "And you won't get an arrow through your other leg."

"H-H-H-He-ere yo-o-ou go." The man stuttered as he shakily placed the purse in the man's hand. "P-P-Ple-ease d-d-do-on't h-hu-urt me."

"Ron?" The hooded man heard over his com-link.

"Speak." The hooded man replied.

"There are reports of a hostage situation at the First National Bank of Middleton." Shego announced over the com-link. "Eight men with guns, and at least twenty hostages."

"Can you get me eyes in the bank?" The hooded man asked as he ran off towards the bank with the purse still in his hand.

"I'll see what I can do." Drakken responded as the man heard the sound of computer keys being pressed.

/

"Alright, nobody move!" Shouted the leader of the eight robbers who are robbing the bank.

"I just want to make a deposit, but they have to rob here." Mr. Barkin complains in whispered tone as he is one of the hostages.

"Quiet you!" Orders one of the gunman.

"Hey Beck, Kyle, check to see if there are some more people in this building!" The leader orders as two of the gunmen went to the inside of the halls of the bank. Later on gunshots were heard as it then silence was heard.

"Beck, Kyle can you read?" Asked the leader through the phone as he didn't get response from his two men.

Then, the lights came out which frightens the hostages and startled the gunman. Mysteriously, they heard the rest of the gunmen screaming in pain which the leader took notice as he prepares his gun in defense.

"Alright, come on out you mother-AAAAAAAHHHH!" The leader screamed as he felt a piercing pain on his shoulder as his gun was knocked away from his hands as he is swiped down to the floor.

The lights were turned back on as all of the gunman were taken down, just as the police came out to free the hostages.

/

"That was a good test run." The hooded man comments as he stood on top of the building watching the bad guys being escorted to the police wagons, and some to the hospital "I think we should add a few tricks to these arrows."

"Tricks? Like that kind of tricks?" Drakken asked the hooded man.

"How about some kind of wire that I can use to propel my self to another building, up a building or down." The Hooded man informed. "I can give you the specs at the hideout."

"Ron, you have a charity ball in two hours at city hall, Tara is already on her way to the manor. So get your ass in gear." Shego informed her employer.

"That's tonight?" The hooded man inquired in a irritated voice. "Can't I just skip it?"

"No. Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior is throwing this ball and invited you to come, and your mother would be furious if you didn't come." Shego replied.

The hooded man sigh as he respond "Alright, I guess I can take a breather." He said as he disappears into the shadows. "Call Tara that I'll be meeting her at city hall."

/

At the charity ball in city hall, where Tara waits for Ron to arrive as she talks with Bonnie.

"It's so good to have you here, Tara." Bonnie comments "You were pretty excited when you've got Ronald."

"Thanks Bonnie." Tara replied as she smiles at her best friend.

"By the way, have you've been exercising?" Bonnie asked the blond.

"Yeah, why?" Tara asked her best friend.

"It shows." Bonnie explained as she felt her friend's arm muscles. "Hard as a rock. I heard Ron came back ripped, is this for him?"

"I'd say more like a Greek god." Tara blushed as she flexed her muscle which startled her friend. "And no I didn't do this for him. It's for me." She explained. "What if I get mugged or I see someone getting attacked or in general the shittyness that has become the norm in this city. I need to be able to defend myself."

"I can understand that." Bonnie agreed. "Oh yeah is that, Ron? He looks yummy in his suit."

The blond looked to see her boyfriend, goatee and all in a stylish three piece black suit, and she felt her mouth water at the sight and she made her way to him.

"What kept you, Ronnie?" Tara greeted her boyfriend.

"Got stuck in traffic." Ron lied with a small smile.

"So it is true, you are back from the dead." Bonnie comments as she drinks a glass of wine.

"Hey, you know me Bon, nothing can take down the Ronman." Ron told her in pride.

"Somethings never change." Bonnie whispered to Tara "Well I gotta join up with my husband, see ya around Tara." Bonnie told as she heads for Senor Jr.

"Ron Stoppable, long time no see." Said a familiar voice as Ron turns to see Josh Mankey, holding a button "Button? Could use some support for my election as Middleton's attorney."

"Badical, Josh." Ron commented as he took a button and pinned it on himself. "Always glad to help a friend."

"Did you just call me Josh and not Monkey or Mankey?" Josh asked in shock. _'Even in college he stopped calling me Monkey and just went with Mankey. Only called me Monkey when he was angry.'_ He thought as he nearly fell over when the blond man slapped him on his back.

"Of course Josh, we are all adults here." Ron replied when a man came up to them.

"Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Mankey can I get a picture for the Middleton Gazette?" A kid who looked like he was still in college asked.

"Sure kid." Ron complied and he and Josh put their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled and their picture was taken and the kid left. "So, how are you and Kim?"

"Fine, thanks. You and Tara?" Josh responded with a friendly smile.

"Just like old times...minus college and college parties." Ron informed with a chuckle.

"College, I so don't miss those days." Josh remarked when his red headed girlfriend came over and took his arm. "Hey beautiful." He greeted.

"Hey, Joshy." Kim greeted in return before turning to her friend. "Hey Tara, Ron."

"Hey, Kim." Tara and Ron greet in return.

"Did you guys heard about the robbery at the First National Bank?" Kim starts as she grabs some drinks for her and Josh "It seems that the eight gunmen robbing the place were taken down."

"Taken down? But what stopped them?" Tara questions.

"Not a what, but a who." Kim states "I've heard about the robbery when I was driving and heard it on the radio. One of the witnesses was Mr. Barkin and claims that all of the gunmen were taken town by someone that carries arrows."

"Arrows? So that means some guy dressed up as Robin Hood beat the punks?" Josh questions.

_'The Robin Hood of Middleton to be precise, well even though I won't be called that.'_ Ron thought as he drinks his punch.

"What do you think, Ron?" Josh asked the blond man.

"I think this guy is a complete loon." Ron answered the dark haired man. "Goes around with a bunch of arrows and stops crime." He added in a dismissive tone. "Leave that to the police force, not like he or she just couldn't join the force."

"The police are corrupt, and you know it, Ron." Kim argued with her best friend. "I think that this Robin Hood guy could really help this city."

"Well then I hope the police gets their act straight cause there's gotta be at least one honest cop left." Ron interjects as he drinks some more.

"I agree with Ron." Tara replied as she continues "Josh, if you get your vote as this city's Attorney of law, you can fire the corrupt cops and hire the good ones."

"If there is a good cop, but you two may have a point." Kim comments.

_'All we need is a good cop with a clean record.'_ Ron thought as the four turn their attention to Middleton's Mayor, Lila C. Melone. Lila is a Caucasian woman of her mid 40s with long brunette hair, green eyes, and wears a blue button coat with a green shirt and dark blue skirt _'That must be the new mayor.'_

"Greetings and thank you all for attending the charity ball for raising money for the homeless shelters." Lila comments with a trustful smile on her face.

"That's the new mayor?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Lila's a cool woman when you get to meet her." Kim told her old friend.

"Even though this city's a bust, Mayor LCM has been keeping the goal of making Middleton whole again." Josh states as he gulps his drink.

"How long was she Mayor?" Rn inquired.

"About four years." Tara replied as she listens to the mayor.

"In four years she hasn't fixed this city yet?" Ron asked the group as he gives the mayor a pointed look. _'Maybe she is also corrupted.'_

"In a democratic government like ours, when you have two parties that all in general don't agree on the same thing will always argue and never get anything done." Josh explained to the other man in the group. "It's the same with the federal government. It's the one thing that appeals to a dictatorship government or anything that happens in one party."

"Maybe we need a new mayor as well." Ron commented to the group. "A strong mayor. A mayor who won't let our city get swallowed by the filth of the city."

"Maybe you should be the mayor." Tar giggled which made everyone chuckle, but they straight laughed out loud when Ron looked like he was considering it.

"Relax I was just kidding." Ron laughed.

VVVRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!

The noise startled everyone in city hall as they covered their ears as they couldn't stand the noise "WHAT'S UP WITH THE NOISES!?" Ron shouts.

"OH NO, IT'S HIM!" Josh shouts back in a complaining tone.

"WHO!?" Ron inquired.

"ONOMATOPOEIA!" Kim answers back as crashing down the doors is a helmet man riding a motorcycle.

The man stops his bike after everyone clears through the circle as Ron got a good look at him. His helmet was black and has two white circles on as he wears a black trench-coat with matching black gloves, shirt, pants, boots, he was all covered in black.

"Cha-Ching!" Onomatopoeia said with a distorted voice changer as he flips over and grabs the bowl of money donated from the people and puts it in the bag.

"What's with the sound effects and that money belongs to the homeless shelter!" Ron asked as he exclaims.

"New super-villain, he doesn't talk much but his helmet produces a high volume sound frequency. Those sound effects of his are a way of communicating." Kim respond as they duck down when Onomatopoeia held his gun and shot in the air.

"Bang Bang!" Ono shouts as he revved up his motorbike as he leaves "VROOOM VROOM!"

"Oh no, he took the donation money!" Tara states as she is sad that now the homeless shelters will have to close down.

"Oh dear, this is not good." Lila comments as she held the empty bowl "$900,000 dollars for the shelter has been stolen. Now what's going to happen to the homeless shelter now?"

"Don't worry, Mayor Meloney." Ron calls out as he brings out a check for $1 million into the bowl "Those homeless people won't living in boxes and trashcans anymore." he said with generosity.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Stoppable!" Mayor Lila cried out as she brought the man into a heart felt hug as the reporters snapped pictures of the scene. "This was one hundred thousand dollar more than we collectivly gather tonight. Who knows what good the homeless shelter could possibly do with such finances."

"It's all in a days work, Madame Mayor." Ron replied. "I only hope that this Robin Hood guy finds and puts an arrow through that guy's heart. What kind of a sick bastard would steal from an homeless charity event?"

"Unfortuently that is the current state of Middleton. Ever since the city boarders of Middleton and Lowerton to crossed the crime from Lowerton had spread to Middelton and Uperton." Lila informed in a sad tone. "The Governor said that he have to change our name since there is no more Uperton or Lowerton, and just one big Middleton."

"What could we possible name the new city?" Ron inquired from the mayor. "Ronton." He joked. _'I need to check and see if Drakken can trace on the tracker I placed in the money.'_

/

"You know, of all the strangest names super villains these days can come up with, Onomatopoeia is the strangest." Drakken comments as he trinkets the latest arrow while talking to Ron. All of the gadgets and gears are now underneath Ron's home as it's basically a new well built quarters for Ron's alter ego. "I mean sure there was the Mathner, and Electronique, but Onomatopoeia?"

"We can call him Ono for short." Ron respond to the former mad doctor "Besides, he's on my new shit list along with Count Vertigo."

"Well if you meet this Ono, tell him that his name is the most ridiculous name for a super villain." Drakken told him as he observes the arrow as he press a button on the stick as it shoots a long, uncuttable cable wire towards the wall "Looks like the grappling arrow prototype works."

"Is it ready for the field?" Ron asked as he eyed the wire and smirked. "I'm going after this bastard tomorrow night. Keep his location locked and I'll take care of the rest."

"What's your plan?" Drakken questioned.

"What all of his plans are, Dr. D." Shego replied in irritation. "Put an arrow through the guys heart."

"Now Shego I'm sure he has a real plan." Drakken argued before turning back to the man in question. "Well?"

"I planned on putting an arrow through his heart." Ron informed. "New arrow?"

"Ready for field use." Drakken waved away.

**/**

**Ron's gonna take down Onomatopoeia, will he succeed? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Beginning of the Arrow(Part 3)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else that belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Beginning of the Arrow(Pt. 3):

Standing up on the rooftop, a man in a dark green hood while wearing a dark green leather jacket, shirt, gloves, pants, pads for his elbows and shoulders, and boots as he carries his bow. He waits for the criminal Onomatopoeia to show up. From what he has heard, the noise making villain always shows up to make a robbery every Wednesday.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise that sounds like a Banshee. He picks up his grappling hook arrow as he shoots it towards a wall with his bow. He jumps up and slides down the wire cable to the Wells Fargo Bank.

_'Time to shoot this guy with an arrow.'_ The hooded man thought as he slides down.

Onomatopoeia escapes from the bank as he gets a hand full of money with him.

"Vroom, Vroom!" he shouts as he gets on his bike just as two arrows shoots the two tires of his bike.

"Onomatopoeia, you have failed this city!" The hooded man declares as he makes his presence known.

Ono looks at the hooded man as he brings out his gun as he begins shooting towards him. The Hood dodges the bullets as he shoots the helmet wearing villain his arrows.

"Bang, bang!" Ono shouts as he continues to fire and dodge the arrows.

_'This guy's good.'_ The Hood thought as he heard an upcoming car coming as he jumps up high and lands on car. When he looks around, there is no car. The noise belonged to Onomatopoeia _'He tricked me!'_

"Ooooowwwweeeiiiiiinnnnn!" Ono calls out as he makes a get away into an alley, leaving the money behind.

"I got the money." The Hood told Shego on the com-link. "But the bastard got away."

"Damn it, Stoppable!" Shego cursed her employer. "Don't just stand around, find that asshole!"

"I'm going to return this money first." The Hood replied as he zipped up the duffel bag. "He can wait for another day. He gets an arrow in his chest either way."

/

"I can't believe this!" Shego cursed as she banged her fist on the table. "How could he fail to capture the guy?"

"Everybody makes mistakes, Sheila." Drakken commented with a flinch.

"Back when I was in Team GO, We don't let bad guys get away, we charge in and kick their asses!" Shego told as she receives another call from the Hood "What's going on, Stoppable!?"

"Yeah, try to return the money, but the police tried to arrest me." The Hood told her as Shego pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, just make an escape route. Use one of your smoke pellets and get out of police sight." Shego instructs him.

/

"Please and thank you." The Hood replied as he brings out his smoke pellets as he disappears from view before the police can get to him.

"Dammit, we can't let that vigilante escape!" On of the cops muttered as they retrieve the money and hands it to the mayor, and swiped a few bucks.

/

"Great, you let Onomatopoeia to get away, and what makes you think returning the bank's money back to the bank as a costumed vigilante a good idea?" Shego scolds as Ron place his bow and arrow down as she continues to rant "Never! Now you got the cops after you!"

"Well lucky me that I've placed a tracker on Ono." Ron states as Shego stops ranting.

"And why didn't you have me track him down so you can put an arrow in that asshole!?" Shego demanded from the blond who didn't even blink at her. "WELL!?"

"I had to return the money to the Mayor and I didn't think that I would try to get aressted the second I was seen." Ron replied as he took his hood off. "There is always tommorow night and who knows, maybe there will be more criminals to shoot down."

"I wonder what the Princess will think when she finds out that her best friends kills people as a vigilantie?" Shego teased the man for his words.

"She will never find out." Ron responded in a growl and gripped a arrow. "Nobody can know my secret."

/

At the Bueno Nacho, for which Stopable Industries manages to own the restaurant chain, Ron decides to have a family dinner with his mother and sister, as they all have a Bueno Nacho lunch.

"Thank you for bringing us lunch, Ron." Hana said as she eats a naco, for which Rufus eats a naco as well.

"Thanks Hana." Ron replied as he eats his "I've just want this family to have a nice outing for a change."

"If only your father was here." Mrs. Stoppable said as she sigh that her late husband died during the boat accident.

"I know mom, but hey, he doesn't want us to be gloomy about it." Ron told his mother trying to cheer up the mood. "He would want us to be cool and happy with each other."

"So, did any of you heard about that Hood guy?" Hana comments "We've finally got a superhero in this city."

"Now Hana, the next thing I need for you is to have a bad influence in your life." Mrs. Stoppable scolds her adopted daughter "I think that vigilante is nothing but trouble."

"Oh come on, mom. That Robin Hood fella isn't that bad." Ron told his mother.

"A vigilantie is the last thing that this city needs." Mrs. Stoppable commented to her children. "There are enough people in this city that breaks the law, a vigilantie isn't needed nor wanted."

"I disagree mom." Ron stated as he ate his naco. "A man who stands as a symbol against injustice and shows the citizens of the city that you don't need to be a sheep while our city drowns in fiflth." He dramaticly stated.

"You read too many comics, Ron." Josh commented as he and Kim sat down a few booths down. "But I do agree that he is needed. For now anyways."

"Have you guys find any good cops, yet?" Ron asked them.

"Nix." Kim replied "No honest good cop will come in mind. But there will be some transfers coming here in Middleton soon and I got the info on these candidates thanks to Wade."

"Really? Who?" Ron asked.

"Detectives Ethan Bennett, and Ellen Yin. Two cops from all the way from Bludhaven." Josh told the blond with a goatee "Both have clean records, but for how long when this city can corrupt them?"

_'Bennett and Yin? Maybe I can have those two as allies.'_ Ron thought as an idea pops up in his head about curing the police force.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jim and Tim now have girlfriends!" Kim quipped as she giggled.

"Really? Since when?" Ron asked with interest.

"About two weeks ago. Their names are Mia Dearden who's dating Jim, and Jade Nyugan who's dating Tim." Kim told as she couldn't help but gossip about her brothers.

"I would like to meet and judge these girls." Ron stated with a wicked snicker. "Think they would mind a little meet up?"

"How about a quadruple date?" Kim asked like a child on Christmas.

"Kim, I don't think your little brothers would want to go on a date with us." Josh replied with a sigh.

"They might if I were to ask them." Ron commented which his fellow blond sent him a pleading look. "But...they may not. Why test it."

"I'd double with you and Tara whenever I get a boyfriend." Hana told her older brother.

_'Boyfriend?'_ Ron thought as homicidal thought ran through his mind. _'Must hurt if he hurts my sister.'_ "That sounds like a plan, Han." He responded.

Suddenly, Ron's phone rings as he answers "Hello."

"Onomatato, Onotoat- that helmet guy's hideout. He's at an abandoned warehouse at the pier." Drakken calls through the phone.

"Alright, got it." Ron respond as he hangs up "Sorry ladies and gent, but something came up."

"Where are you going, Ronald?" Mrs. Stoppable asked her son as he stood up.

"Sheila needs to talk about some security problems at the company." Ron lied as he ran out of the restaurant.

_'He lied.'_ Kim thought to herself.

/

"Vroom vroom." Onomatopoeia Made sounds as he walked into his hideout. "I may have lost the money but at least I got away from that tight wearing pussy."

"So that's what you sound like, and you're not mute." Said the Hood which startled Onomatopoeia as he looks up and saw the green archer aiming him with his bow and arrow "You can turn yourself in, or die by my arrow."

"How about...bang, bang!" Ono respond as he aims his gun towards the Hood, but the archer shoots an arrow blocking his pistol and another through the arm "AARRRRGGG!" One screams as the Hood jumps down and grabs Ono by the collar.

"Now tell me, are you in league with the Count?" The Hood asked as he pins Ono to the ground.

"I...I don't know anything about the Count! I don't mess with his stuff, if I did I'll be dead!" Ono told as his cover up as being mute was fake as he can talk now.

"You better not be lying to me." The Hood snarled at the masked man.

"W-who are you!?" Ono asked as the Hood pulls him closer.

"Your judge, jury, and executioner." Hood replied with an edge on his voice.

The Hood lets go of Onomatopoeia as the helmet villain looks at the Hood with distain. The archer then quickly, raise his bow and aims it towards the man, as Ono quickly runs away but then his life was taken when an arrow pierced through his heart.

"One down." The Hood muttered as he hears police sirens coming _'Better head back home.'_

/

"Well, that's one criminal down." Shego comments as she drinks her hot cocoa with Drakken.

"But there are more to come." Drakken replied "With Onomatomato offed Stoppable's shit list, it will be soon for the public to be split about the vigilante's rep."

"Let them think what they want." Ron told as he enters the Arrow-cave as he takes his hood off "Either I'm labeled as a hero, or a murderer, as long as I protect this city."

"For some follish sense of right and wrong you cannot be seen as a hero if you murder a criminal." Shego cruely chuckled. "No wonder I became a villain."

"Can we please not argue symplantics right now?" Ron pleaded with his security adviser. "I'm done for the night, so why don't you two go home, go on a date or whatever you two do."

"We aren't dating!" Shego yelled as she lit her plasma hand and her ex-boss smirked.

"Why do people think that?" Drakken asked Ron who is not intimidated by the green plasma bearing criminal.

"I don't know." Ron whimpered as the woman smirked in satisfaction.

"By the way, Kimmie called and she wants you to call her back as soon as possible." Shego informed as she left the Arrow-Cave. "And the Arrow-Cave is a stupid name. Arrows don't live in caves, they live in a quiver...well if they could in fact live."

"Well I thought Arrow-Cave has a nice ring to it. Despite it being the underground secret basement of the mansion." Ron states as he decides to turn in his costume for the night.

/

"So Onomatopoeia is now dead." Said a voice as the shadowy figure watches the television screen showing the aforementioned criminal mentioned on the news.

"What shall we do, boss? There's a fricken crazy guy offing criminals like us!" Stated one of the henchmen.

"Well we're just have to find ways to avoid this Hood fellow." He said as the shadowy figure rise up from the chair "Call Plastique, she's been itching to blow something up."

**/**

**That's one down and more criminals to go for The Hood to take down the crooks. Who will be in Ron's next shit list? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Bomb Expert(Part 1)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Bomb Expert(Part 1):

Over at the business parts of Middleton, Buck Winston, CEO of Winston Enterprise was heading down to his limo while being escorted by his bodyguards.

"You go tell Hugo that he's going to get those files for the Kovac Inc's case." Buck told his lawyer through the phone as he hangs up. Once he gets inside his limo, a woman behind the corners of the building watched as Buck shuts the door as his limo starts.

Only for the limo to explode as the woman smirked as she witness the CEO's burned body lying on the floor. "Looks like my target's been blown to smithereens thanks to my plastic bombs." She said as she hides in the shadows.

/

"Buck Winston dead after a suspected terrorist attack was taken place." Sheila reads the headlines as she waits to pick up Hana from Middleton Elementary as she waits in the car _'I have a high suspicion to know this person's handy work.'_

Suddenly the school bell rings and a few minutes later kids just flood out of the front doors of the school and the hired gun turned babysitter spots her charge walking towards her with a grim expression on her face. _'What the hell is her deal?'_

"Drive." Hana muttered as she buckled herself in. "Maybe some Bueno Nacho before home."

"I can do that kid, but you better tell me whats got you down in the gutter." Sheila responded as she started the car and drove off.

"Buck Winston was murdered?" Hana asked herself as she read the paper. "Good riddance."

"What did that old fool do to make you angry?" Sheila asked in curiosity.

"He's an evil and heartless bastard." Hana growled as she crushed the paper in her hands. "He had the nerve to try and buy my brother's business and yelled at my mother."

"Hmm, I know how ya feel kid." Sheila replied "Most businessmen of the world are corrupted. My older brother always told me that there are corrupt penny pinchers in the world, but they all get karma in the end."

"Your brother sounds reasonable and wise." Hana comments as Rufus nodded.

Sheila snort "Kid, I live with four brothers in my life as a middle child." she states _'And the black sheep.'_ "So how's school going for you?"

"Fine." Hana grumbled. _'But these little bitches mock me because my brother is dating the counselor and I don't give into their pier pressure.'_ "If my brother allowed me to fight, then I would be happier."

"Yeah, big brothers always think that they know what is best for you." Sheila commented as they stopped at a red light. "But you're lucky, your brother isn't a complete and utter idiot like mine."

"Ron has his idiot moments." Hana replied with a smirk. "He doesn't have them much now, but he does."

"Maybe if you give him that puppy dog pout thing he will allow you." Sheila suggested as they arrived at Beuno Nacho.

"I guess I can try that." Hana mumbled as she spaced on the perfect fail safe.

/

"She wants to fight?" Ron questions through the intercom as he test out his latest trick arrow: one that has an EMP on it that can extinguish electrical machines. "Why would she?"

"Well if I have to guess, she's been picked on by some popular kids for reasons I don't know." Sheila explained to him over the phone "Right now her and Rufus are enjoying Bueno Nacho for lunch and also-"

"Winston was killed during a terrorist attack?" Ron interrupts as he already guest what she's about to say.

"Well yeah." Sheila respond "I think I know the culprit."

"Proceed." Ron told her.

"Bette Sans Souci, ex-Global Justice explosives expert who was nicknamed Plastique because she would always use plastic bombs." Sheila explained in recall of the files she read "Turned rogue after her work cost the death of a mayor in Quebec and now is a freelance terrorist."

"Thank you, Sheila. I will need to have a talk with my sister." Ron replied to the woman. "Drakken, can you get all of the information on this Plastique woman?"

"Just give me a couple hours." Drakken responded as he ran his fingers over the key board as he looked for the intel required from him.

"Enjoy your lunch Sheila, and don't tell Hana that we will be talking." Ron told the woman who complied to his wishes before hanging up.

/

"Dr. Director, we've got reports that Plastique might have preformed a hit in Middletown, Colorado." Agent Du reported to his superior.

"She has finally resurfaced." Director stated with a smirk. "That is good. We will need her for our new Task Foce."

"Task Force, ma'am?" Agent Du inquired as he has never heard of this before.

"Until the time comes, contact Rav to bring her in, alive." Dr. Director commands.

"Rav!?" Agent Du exclaimed "With all due respect ma'am, but the Rav-"

"Can get the job done." Dr. Director interrupts him as she views the screen that shows a emerald hooded figure shooting down Onomatopoeia "Interesting."

"What is, Ma'am?" Du asked as she replaced the video with an ebay page before he could see it. "Fifty Shades of Grey? What is that, Ma'am?"

"Nothing to worry your mind about, Agent Du." Director dissmisses. "You can leave now." _'So you haven't quit the killing game, Mr. Stoppable. Maybe I can use him once again.'_

_/_

Ron sat in his den with a bottle of water in his hands while his bar remained untouched. While before his 'death' he once enjoyed the burning sensation of alcohol, but now he views it as a waste of his precious time that can be used for the task of cleaning his city of crime.

"Ronnie?" Tara's voice rang out as she used the key that he gave her to enter the mansion. "Where are you?"

"The den!" Ron called out to his fellow blond.

Tara entered the den and sat on the couch behind her boyfriend who was for some reason on the floor. "Lean back, Ronnie." She told her boyfriend who does as she she asked and his back was on her knees.

Ron sat back and closed his eyes and smiled when he felt his girlfriend's small and nimble hands on his shoulders. "You have some tense muscles, Ronnie." He heard his girlfriend say.

"I've beeeen under some stressss lately." Ron groaned in contentment as he felt his muscles loosen.

"I guess being recently brought back from the dead, being rich in a city that is going downhill, and having a supercute girlfriend is something to be stressed about." Tara purred as her boyfriend's mind flashed back to his doctor apointment to be legal delcared alive and the shocked face on the doctor as she saw the scars, burns, bullet holes, and other abnormalities on his body.

"You have nooo idea." Ron moaned. "Having such a goorgious girlfriend is very stressfulll."

Tara smiled as she rubs her boyfriend's hair "You know, the high school reunion at Middleton High will be coming up soon."

"I know, can't wait to see our old friends again." Ron replied as he notice Tara sigh "Still thinking about Marcelia?"

"It's not just her, Ron." Tara told him as she lower down from the couch to sit next to Ron "The rest of the students from Middleton High have been consumed the city's shitiness. Drugs, suicides, thievery, hell I don't think I've ever heard what happened to Brick Flagg."

"Didn't he went to college before us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, college changed him and he became a scientist. But no one has heard anything from him ever since. Not even Bonnie or the other former cheerleaders knew what happened to him." Tara told him.

"Maybe I can find some clues to where he went." Ron commented as he caught his girlfriend's hand and softly kissed it, before he jumped onto his feet and bent over to kiss the love of his life. "How was your day today?"

"Hana came in again today, but it wasn't because she was in trouble or anything." Tara told the love of her life. "Bonnie came over and had lunch with me before she got called away to pick up her father in-law at the airport."

"Señor Senior Sr., flew on a commercial jet?" Ron asked in shock.

"No, he flew on his private but he for some reason like the atmosphere that airports give off." Tara responded.

"Wonder if he has given up his evil ways?" Ron asked.

"He did, he's retired." Tara replied as she and Ron kiss.

/

Later on at night, The Hooded vigilante was on the rooftop looking over for the bomb terrorist "Alright, time to look for Plastique." He said as he shoots his grappling hook arrow as he glides down through the city "Are there any bomb locations?"

"Plastique uses plastic bombs." Drakken states "It will take some time to find those bombs before they detonate."

"Do what you can, Drakken." The Hood replied as he started to run across the rooftops and jumped from one rooftop to another. "Just give me a call when you can." He started to add before the building he just jumped off exploded and the explosion blasted him a good thirty feet as he blacked out.

"Stoppable! Stoppable!" Drakken yelled into his ear piece as the vigilante lost the stuggle to stay conscious.

/

"Drakken, what the hell is going on!?" Shego demanded from her ex-boss.

"Stoppable passed out! Oh, and the building he jumped off of exploded on him." Drakken told the woman.

"Give me his location!" Shego roared as she grabbed her biker jacket. "I'll check up on him!"

"Sending it to your iPhone!" Drakken yelled after the woman.

/

"Where the hell are you, Stoppable." Shego growled as her GPS told her that she arrived at her boss's location.

She drives around her bike to look for Ron, but she then noticed a woman at the sidewalk carrying her hooded boss around her arms. Shego recognized the orange haired woman with brown eyes, ruby lips, and black long coat with matching boots "Hello, Plastique." Shego growled as she saw the woman's smirk.

"Shego, what a surprise." Plastique quipped as she puts down the emerald archer hard "You need better partners, he looks like a modern day Robin Hood."

"Yeah, well at least he's not dressed up as something ridiculous, like a bat!" Shego retorts as her hands glows green as she lashes out towards the explosives expert.

"Sloppy." Plastique states as she dodges Shego's attacks as she jumps away from her "You're gonna need to do a lot better in catching me!"

"It's not me you should worry about, Souci." Shego retorts as she pins down Plastique to the wall of the alley, "Now you're under arrest!"

Plastique smirked as she replied "But what about the plastic bombs I've scattered somewhere around here?"

"Where are they!?" Shego demanded from the criminal.

"Who knows." Plastique mockingly responded. "Maybe they're there. Or maybe they're there." She stated as she pointed at the First National Bank of Middleton and at the Hood. "Who knows, to be honest in this confusion I lost track myself."

Shego growled as she ran to her boss to check hin to any explosives as she allowed the insane woman to escape. "Come on, come on!" She growled as she checked every inch of the man's person for any explosives. "None here." She whispered before she ran to the bank to find it unlocked and it too was emptied. "Trick! By that bitch!"

/

Ron woke up in his sub-terranian hide out to see his assistants looking at him in worry. "What happened?" He groaned as he figured out that he broke a rib.

"Plastique placed an explosives on the rooftop. Luckily Shego managed to find you." Drakken states as he and Shego look at Ron's back "That explosion must've did some damage to your back."

"The explosion didn't do this." Ron states "It's from the island."

"What did you do on that island?" Shego asked him as Ron gets up as he winced.

"Some things are left unsaid." Ron told them as he doesn't want to retell the tale of what happened on the island he was trapped in. "How do I explain a broke rib?"

"You got into a car wreck...or Shego beat the stuffings out of you." Drakken suggested. "Altough they would both have to be done to make it more realistic."

"Do not touch my car." Ron replied as he stood in front of the woman. "Give me your best shot."

/

At Stoppable Industries, Ned is seen interviewing a college aged girl with snow white hair, blue eyes, pink skin, and wears a gray shirt and black skirt that reaches her knees.

"I see that you have a good resume, um care to tell me your name again? I sometimes forget." Ned asked to girl.

"Rose Wilson." she replied.

"Well Ms. Wilson, it seems like you've got what it takes for the internship." Ned comments as he extends his hand "Mr. Stoppable will be glad to have you on board."

"Thank you, Sir." Rose replied as she smiled at the man. "I can't wait to start."

**/**

**Plastique has made her move, who's going to be her next target? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Bomb Expert(Part 2)

**I do not own Ron Stoppable, Green Arrow, or anything else that belongs to their owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Bomb Expert(Part 2):

Ron aches as he's still sore from Shego's punches a week ago after he was caught in an explosion made by Plastique. Reminds him of an old friend back in the island, but that's another story.

Ron enters his office as he's greeted by Ned "Greetings, Ron. We've got ourselves a new intern for Stoppable Industries." He greets.

"Yes, you told she is Ms. Wilson, right?" Ron asked as Ted nodded.

"Wanting to work here for a college credit. Rose is also a recurring customer at Bueno Nacho." Ned states as if he's Mr. Exposition.

"Perfect." Ron respond with a smirk.

Ned leads Ron to the business center as he sees many stock holders and one Snow White haired young girl "What's up, Ronald Dean Stoppable's in the house!" Ron shouts as he gives two peace symbols as he doesn't get a respond, but only gets one clap from Rose.

"Rose Wilson, also in the house." Rose commented which a soft smile. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Stoppable. I just absolutely love Bueno Nacho and I defiently love the naco and the brizza."

"Thank you, Ms. Wilson. I must say that the Naco was more of a devine calling than the brizza." Ron replied as they shook hands. "What college do you go to?"

"I go to Starling University of the East Side of Middleton." Rose informed with pride. "Fifth in my class."

"That is very impressive. We will be trilled to have you here." Ron commented. "Do you have any special skills or talents?"

"I know five different forms of martial arts, I've mastered two, I created one of my own! I can cook pretty good, expert marksmen, and have public speaking skills and I can DJ." Rose listed which impressed the two men greatly.

"That's great, welcome to Stoppable Industries." Ron told her as he shakes her hand "Now, you will do what any interns do: grab my decaf coffee, do paperwork, operate desk office jobs, take notes, and make sure that you have a fun time at work."

"Basically, task mastering." Rose replied.

"Yep, you're going to be a big help in Stoppable Industries." Ron states as he hears his phone rings "Hello?"

"Plastique has been spotted, setting up plastic bombs around the Middleton park!" Drakken respond over the phone.

"I'll be right there." Ron stated before he hung up. "It's unfortunate but I need to go, please feel free to start your day and I will return before the work day ends."

"Okay, Ron." Ned replied.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stoppable. Thanks you for this." Rose replied with joy.

/

"Which one should I blow up first?" Platique asked herself as she eyes the gazebo and the bridge, both with people around. "Senator Robertson or Senator Chang? Both will die but one will die first."

"How about you just give up." The Hood commented as he appeared behind the woman with his bow. "I won't even hold a grudge that you tried to blow me up."

"Or I could just flip this deadman switch." Plastique smirked at the very small flicker of panic in the blond man's eyes.

"They're probably corrupt anyways." Hood commented as he quickly took a arrow and loaded it onto his bow and aimed it at the criminal. "You might be doing me a favor."

"Don't test me, boy!" Plastique growled as she pressed the deadman's switch. "If I take my thumb off this switch then they all die! The women, the children, and those corrupt Senators, make your move, Hood!"

The Hood stood as he thought about the situation and what he could possibly do. _'Maybe I can get there and I can hold the switch while I warn the people?'_

"Where are the bombs!?" The Hood demands.

"Look around if you like, but I can give you the number of locations: 4 noticeable spots around the park. You got two minutes and thirty seconds to dismember them." Plastique told him as the Hood ran out to find the bombs.

_'The only thing noticeable around here are the parking lot, two benches, the playground, and that old oak tree. That leads to those four.'_ Ron thought as he shouts "Get out of the playground, NOW!" Hood shouts as the kids and their parents scattered around from the playground and benches as he checks underneath the benches and inside the tubes of the playground _'Not here, check the oak tree.'_

He ran towards the oak tree as he looks around and saw nothing _'Not the oak tree either, so that means...the Senators!'_

Plstique smirked as she released her thumb from the switch and the bridge and gazebo were simulationly engulfed in flames as the two groups of people were burned alive in front of the vigilantie and the whole park. "Another job done." She whispered as she disappeared before the hooded man ran back to the bushes where he left the criminal and found her gone.

"Damn it!" Hood cursed as he saw a note on the ground and he read it aloud. "I'm still not done. You can't stop me."

/

"What happened?" Shego demanded.

"I was played! Like a goddamn fiddle!" He yelled as he crashed his fists onto the metal table leaving two sizable dents. "She killed those people right in front of me!"

"She is psychotic." Shego dryly commented as she filed her nails.

"Why would on Earth would Global Justice have that kind of woman in their ranks!?" Ron questioned.

"Well, Plastique was originally from WEE." Shego states.

"WEE?" Ron inquired as he remembers the evil organization run by Dr. Director's evil twin brother, Gemini.

"Mhmm, yeah." Shego replied "You see, Plastique was a young terrorist at age 14. Gemini saw her as a fine recruit and she works for WEE for 9 years until she defected into Global Justice."

"But why would she defect from WEE, to the GJ?" Ron asked as he realized something "Oh god, she's not just psychotic."

"Care to elaborate?" Drakken asked as he tinkers a new arrow.

"We need to dig into Plastique's file some more, maybe we've given her too much credit." Ron states as Drakken opens up his laptop to research more.

/

"I've contacted Rav, sir." Agent Du told her "She said she'll take on the job to capture Plastique alive."

"Alive? That doesn't really sound like her. But good none the less. The sooner we get Plastique locked up is the better." Dr. Director replied with a sigh.

"Apparently she killed two Senetors and their families while they were at the park. Both suspected of having ties with the mafia and she did it right in front of the Middleton vigilantie." Agent Du informed his supperior as he handed her the file.

"That might just anger him enough to hunt her down before Ravager can get her." Dr. Director commented as she looked over the file. "Eye witnesses state that the vigilantke tried to warn the people but they ignored him. Idiots."

"Should we pursue the vigil-" Du was cut off by his superior.

"No. Right now we need to focus on Plastique." Dr. Director told him _'Ron will get revenge on her, who knows what kind of targets Plastique will go after next.'_

/

"Just blew up the park." Plastique told her boss over the phone as she's in her motel getting dressed for her next terrorist attack.

"Did you meet the vigilante?" The distorted voice asked.

"Yeah, but I wonder what's under that hood?" She questions as she set up another bomb as she leaves the motel.

"Now, what's my next target?" She asked as the motel exploded into smithereens as the people who resides the hotel dies from the burst of flames while Plastique smirks sadistically.

To be continued...

**/**

**Plastique sure is a psychotic terrorist. She just blows up stuff for no reason.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. Bomb Expert(Part 3)

**I do not own Ron Stoppable, Green Arrow, or anything else that belongs to their owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Bomb Expert(Part 3):

Rose Wilson walked into the conference room humming the Naked Mole Rat rap as she placed a single coffee cup in front of her boss's chair and a choclate donut and a naco. _'Nice to know that he does actually eat his own food.' _She thought.

"Is everything ready, Ms. Wilson?" Ned asked as he nervously tried to remember if he had done everything for the meeting in a few hours. _'Ron, better show up this time.'_

"Yes, Mr. Nedtoski." Rose replied as she smiled at her work in the room and left with a even bigger smile as she still hummed the song.

_'She really is a fan of Ron.'_ Ned thought with his own secret smile. _'Good to know that he gets some appreciation.'_

/

"A message?" Shego asked as Drakken pulls out a file of Winston Enterprises with past articles "She's related to the Winston Enterprise?"

"That's what Ron figured." Drakken replied "It appears that Buck Winston had mafia ties just as much as Senators Carl Roberts and Hu Chang. The mafias they are in tied in are the Hirotaka yazuka family, the Falcones, and the deceased Souci family. The Souci family were killed and their daughter was the surviving member."

"Bette Sans Souci." Ron interjects "She killed those Senators and their families as pay back. What can you tell about Winston?"

"Well there is Buck's son, John Winston, as he's going to have a press conference down at Winston Enterprise." Shego states as she cross her arms "Maybe Plastique will try to blow him up."

"It's a theory." Ron states as he opens up a window that shows the map of Middleton as a red dot beats "Luckily when I found her at the park, I placed a tracker on her."

"I thought you lost her?" Shego asked him.

"I thought I did, but then I realized that I must've put a tracker on her person." Ron replied as the red dot is shown to be near Winston Industries. "Quick, when's the press conference of John Winston's speech?"

"2 hours." Drakken states as he reads his watch.

"Shit. I can't make the board meeting." Ron cursed as he checked his watch. "Call Ned and tell him that I got stcuk in traffic and I can't make it." He ordered the two. "Call him when it's actually time for the meeting."

"Whatever, Stoppable." Shego replied as she filed her nails.

"Just go, Stoppable." Drakken added as he picked up the phone. "Don't worry, I just need to call my mother."

/

"Soon there will be one less hooded man to interfere with my job." Plastique commented to herself as she eyes the building across the street that she placed the tracker in, and wired it with ten pounds of C4. "Maybe I can get him and my target at the same time?" She asked herself with glee.

"Bette Sans Souci." spoke a woman's voice as Plastique turns around as she saw a orange and black masked girl with twin katanas and wears body armor "I'm here to bring you in."

"The Ravager!" Plastique shouted in shock that the mercenary is even here in Middleton "What are you doing here!?"

"Here on the job." Ravager told as she step towards the explosives expert "Now come with me and no one gets hurt."

"Ha! Like to see you try when my time bomb of C4 starts." Plastique gloats as she saw Ravager smirks "Why are you smiling?"

"I disabled the timer." Ravager states as she saw Plastique's shock.

"I don't need a timer." Platique snarked as she picked up the trigger and smirked at the mercenary. "Who sent you?" She demanded.

"Director, sent me." Ravager smiled like a school girl. "Just give up and I'll give you a quick death."

"I'll give up after I blast that hooded bastard to kingdom come!" Plastique argued with the young girl. "Why are you so young? Global Justice really recruiting that young?"

"You won't be killing anybody today, lady. If the Hood is in there then he won't be there for long, I placed a note on your bomb." Ravager replied.

"Then there is no reason to keep it." Platique smirked as she pressed the trigger.

"At least I think I cut the timer? It could have been something else." Ravager commented as nothing happened. "Explosive were never my thing to be honest."

"You stupid bitch!" Platique roared as she charged at the masked girl.

"I've been waiting for you to make a mistake and fighting me is your first one." Ravager stated as she jumped over the woman and plunged both of her katana into the woman's back, cutting into her spine.

"AAAAAAHH!" Plastique yelled in pure agony as she felt her whole body go numb and collapse to the roof top.

"You won't be making anymore bombs." Ravager smirked before a arrow shot at her, but she blocked it with her katanas. "You must have stopped the bomb."

"I did and now I'm going to stop you." The Hood replied coldly.

"The Hood, huh?" Ravager replied as she held her katana "Tell me, is your name Hood short for Robin Hood?"

"I don't have a name, so that name just sticks." The Hood respond as he jumps towards Ravager as he clashes his bow with her katanas. She kicked him to back off as Ravager uses her katanas to strike at Hood's leg, giving him a mild cut. "AGH!"

"I didn't hurt you that much." Ravager deadpanned as her katana has his blood.

"Just a flesh wound." Hood replied as he brings an arrow and aims it towards the masked girl, but Ravager grabs the arrow before it can hit her.

"You missed." Ravager told as she snaps the arrow in half "Now let me take in Ms. Bomb-Crazy and we can forget that this fight happened."

"If anybody will handle Plastique it will be me." Hood replied with another arrow ready to fire. "I'll put an arrow through her heart and I'll go through you if I must."

"So be it." Ravager smirked as she charged at the vigilatnie and slid between his legs before using the sides of her katanas to smack the man. "I'll take you down and still finish the job." She added as she stood back up.

"Who hired you?" The Hood asked as he fired another arrow that was blocked and then another and another. "Why do they want Plastique dead?"

"I can't just tell you and they want her alive." Ravager answered as she quite enjoyed playing with the man.

"Answer me!" Hood demands as he shoots another arrow, but Ravager dodges the arrows quicker than a hummingbird.

_'Shit, I'm going to be late.'_ Ravager muttered to herself as she grabs Plastique and sends a flash bomb towards the archer. It flashes as Hood covers his eyes as he falls back. "Later Arrow-!" Her voice disappears when she escaped.

The Hood opens his eyes as he looks around and saw Ravager escaped with Plastique "Dammit." He growled as he looks at his watch "Looks like I still have some time."

/

Rose Wilson stood by the conference door as she waited for her boss who was already half an hour late. "Damn it, boss. Where are you?"

"Right here." Ron replied as he ran to the door, but stopped to catch his breath before walking in. "Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic."

_'Ron, Ron, Ron.' _Rose thought with a smirk

/

"That's alright, Ronald." Danny Fenton replied to the blond. "We all get stuck in traffic."

"Yes we do, Daniel." Ron replied as he took his seat and drank his cold coffee. "Now why doesn't Ned continue the presentation that was set up and then we can talk about the merger between Stoppable Industires and FentonWorks."

"Yes, lets." Danny responded as they both turned their attention to the screen.

/

"I can't wait to start our business together. Ronald." Danny stated as they exited the conference room.

"Neither can I, Daniel." Ron replied. "Maybe the next time you are in town you can bring Valarie and you two can double date with Tara and I."

"Sounds like a plan." Danny replied as he shakes Ron's hand "Good to see you back from the dead."

"Hey, nothing can kill off the Ron-Man." Ron states with pride with a hint of sorrow.

"Lucky not half-killed." Danny comments as he leaves to get some coffee as he waves off Ron.

As Danny leaves, Ron heads out to the halls as he text in Shego 'Who is the Ravager?'

/

The Ravager drives in front of an abandon warehouse as she opens the trunk of her car as she brings in a large bag. She looks around for somebody but no one is there as she carries the huge sack over her shoulder and enters inside the warehouse.

"Hey, I got what you're looking for." she shouts as coming into view is Dr. Director and Agent Du makes the scene.

"Good work, Ravager." Dr. Director comments "Agent Wu, pay this girl."

"Here you go, Ravager." Agent Du handed over an white envelope stuffed with unmarked bills. "Now get out of here!" He growled.

"Still sore about that whole incident in Dallas I see?" Ravager commented with a smug smirk.

"Watch your mouth, woman." Du coldly warned the young lady who only laughed at him.

"Stop acting like children you two!" Director Betty chided the two.

"What've's, Betty." Ravager told the woman as she leaves "Now if you excuse me, I got to work for my day job, later Wu." She said as she walks towards her car.

"It's Agent Du to you, woman!" Du growled at the rude mercenary but she didn't care as she leaves "How dare she calls you by your first name, sir." Du said to his boss.

"Never mind that, we got Plastique now." Dr. Director told him as she opens the sack to reveal Plastique, gagged and tied up as Dr. Director un gags the woman.

"That bitch crippled me!" Plastique growled as she looks at the two GJ agents "Great, it's Betty, and her pet agent, Doo-Doo."

"It's Du you psychotic bitch." Du growled as the crippled woman. "You got what you deserved."

"Screw you!" Plastique roared.

"Here's what we are going to do. We are going to ask some questions and you'll answer." Director told the broken woman.

/

"How's Amity Park doing?" Hood asked the Phantom as they stood on a rooftop in Middleton.

"Amity is still a ghost infested hellhole. Luckily I got friends by my side." Phantom replied as he gives the Hood a drink "I can't believe it's been years, Ron. Does Kim know about your...?"

"No. No one must know." Ron told him "So you and Val, are things going smoothly?"

"Well yeah, she's been there for me since Sam was killed by Ember." Phantom states in sorrow for his deceased girlfriend/fiancé "I'm glad Val killed Ember; I always hated that phantom rocker."

"I'm sorry about, Sam." The Hood told him "I know what's it like, losing someone close to you die. Any news about Manny, Jenny, Ben, Jake, and Randy?"

"Let's see, Manny runs a boxing ring with his dad, Jenny's somewhere in space, Ben I don't know where he is, Jake's the new dragon master, and Cunningham's a teacher." Phantom states listing the old gang that helped saved the world "The rest are either retired, continued to be heroes, died, or do their own thing."

"There aren't a lot of hereos anymore." Hood sadly sighed. "The age of heroes really is dying."

"There might not be many heroes but the ones who still fight the good fight, fight hard." Phantom assured his friend who smiled. "We will continue the fight until we die or are unable to continue the job."

"I ran into this girl merc and she used her katana to cut through a woman's spine. She crippled her for life." Hood announced. "What kind of world do we live in? The old villains either retired or joined the good side and in their wake new and far worst villains took their place."

"That's true. There is this new ghost that goes around raping women. I've had trouble tracking him." Phantom commented as they both sigh. "Things were so different back then."

"Villains with weird gimmicks, death traps, and bad puns." Hood listed "Now it's just murder, rape, and terrorism. Things got darker and edgier."

Then Phantom heard his pager as well as Hood got a call about a drug smuggling.

"Gotta go, Spectra has been reported escaped from Walker's prison, again." Phantom states. "She already caused 2 suicides of teenage girls."

"Me too, drug smuggling at Quarter Main." Hood replied as they both went their separate ways.

**/**

**Hope you like the Danny Phantom cameo. So yeah, other heroes exists and some aren't, well heroes. I wanted Sam but BW wanted Valerie so I guess I have to make up some excuse for it. Sorry I killed off Sam, but I'm not sorry for killing off Ember, too. **

**Anyway, who else should be in Dr. Director's Suicide Squad? Let me know through the comments.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. Canary Cry(Part 1)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Canary Cry(Pt. 1):

At the National Middleton Museum of History, at night, a security guard is seen guarding the closed history museum as he eats a donut. John Stiller has just been put in charge as night watchman to see any crooks or burglars in the museum, or a lost civilian who was locked in the bathroom.

"No one here, as usual." John said as he is met with an electrical surge on his back, just as he falls down to the floor.

"Night, night." Spoke a woman wearing a fullbody black and white catsuit with an ace symbol all over. She press her com-link to speak "Ace to Jack, tell King it's time to get our treasure chest." She spoke.

"Excellent, now wait for us so we can get the diamond, Ace." Jack replied to his partner.

An explosion can be heard as four individuals come inside the museum. Each of them all have playing cards symbols on their armored suits, and each a symbol letter: Jack is J, K is King, Q is Queen, and 10 is Ten.

"Excellent work, now to find our treasure." King said as they march forth to take their treasure.

/

At the Bueno Nacho in the morning, Ron and Tara have decided to hang out with Kim and Josh for breakfast Nacho.

"Hey KP, Josh." Ron spoke as he held his blond girlfriend's waist so, eaten yet?"

"Not yet, since Josh decides to wait for you two." Kim states.

"With this lucky coin I got." Josh comments as he held his silver two-sided dollar coin as he flips it and checks which side he's getting.

"Wow, cool coin." Ron comments.

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Tara asked.

"Oh I got this from my dad after I became an attorney." Josh states "He won this coin in a card game from some guy name Dent."

"Dent?" Ron asked. "That sounds familiar."

"He was Gotham's District Attorney for five years before the he was assassinated by the Falcone crime family." Josh informed the blond male. "First they tried to kill him by tossing acid which burned half of his face. When that didn't work the Falcones hired a man named Deadshot to finish the job."

"Did they ever find this Deadshot guy?" Ron inquired.

"No, and nobody knew what his real name is." Josh responded.

It was just then the flat screen up at the wall so the customers can watch turns on the Middleton News Report.

_"On our top story, the Middleton History Museum was robbed last night, as police security footage shows five individuals in flashy outfits that represent something out of some playing cards."_ The anchorman states which drew Kim and Ron's attention.

"Playing cards? No that can't be..." Kim states.

"The Royal Flush Gang?" Ron suggested.

"The who?" Tara asked.

"The Royal Flush Gang." Kim replied "They were the fashionistas back then."

"Fashionistas? But they were three of them and are still serving time in prison." Josh states.

"They had two more members, Camille Leon and a super strong synthetic android." Ron respond as he place his hand on his chin.

"The four became fast friends in prison, and decides to form a fashionable team to Rob jewelry and clothing stores." Kim explained as she remembers fighting them back in college. "Back in college, me, Ron, and Rufus investigated the RFG and stopped them with their bank heist. We got the Fashionistas and confiscated their android."

"What about Camille Leon?" Tara asked.

"Died." Ron said with a sigh. "She got caught in a gas leak explosion at that bank once we apprehend the gang. She was the Queen of Hearts."

_"Reports say they were the Queen of Diamonds, King of Clubs, Ace of Spades, Jack of Clovers, and the Ten of Hearts."_ The reported announced.

"A new Queen?" Ron repeated in shock. "I wonder who she is?"

"Sounds like something that the old Bonnie would be called." Kim commented as they all smiled.

"The Queen is always in charge and I can't see the old Bon Bon being able to do what this Queen does." Ron told his red headed friend. _'Can I ever get a break? I almost get killed and now these people are back.'_

_'Maybe this will be the perfect oppertunity to test my skills.'_ Tara thought as she eyes the TV.

_'If I can put those away then my career would be made for life.'_ Kim and Josh thought to themselves as they smiled.

/

At night, the Hood stood up at a building as he hears police radio signals for any signs for the Royal Flush Gang. A the cold breeze touches his masked face, he spotted someone in the alley, someone he recognized.

It was Vinnie, one of Middleton High's delinquents and detentionaire. He is seen earning some money from some thug. The Hood leans down to hear the information.

"Thanks for the tip, Vinnie." Said a man wearing a blue jacket.

"Hey, if there's some juicy info, always call for Vinnie." Vinnie replied as he count his money.

_'So Vinnie's a information broker.'_ Hood thought as he watch the thug leaving Vinnie _'Maybe he knows about the Royal Flush Gang's next plot.'_

"Man, look at all of this fly money." Vinnie smiled as he counted the money over and over again before he heard a thump behind him and he jumped and dropped the wad of cash into a puddle. "My money! Who is the jive ass mother fuc-" He demanded before a arrow found it's mark just left of his thigh. _'Shit...'_

"Where can I find the Royal Flush Gang?" A gravely voice asked which startled the young man to come face to face with the Middleton vigilantie.

_'If I say anything they'll wack me!'_ Vinnie whimpered. "I don't know!" He lied as he flawlessly kept the fear from his voice and posture. "Why don't you go piss off!"

"Tell me, or the next arrow will go straight to your heart!" Hood spoke with an edge in his voice that makes Vinnie shake.

"I-If I tell you, they'll beat me up!" Vinnie states in fear as the Hood gives him a death glare.

"Vinnie LaMarr, tell me and I can promise you that you'll be safe from harm." Hood told the shivering man.

"I-I actually heard through the grave vine that those Royal Flush guys are planning a next heist at the diamonds exhibit!" Vinnie told the Hood as he pray god that he doesn't get killed from the hooded man.

"That's all I need." The Hood states as he shoots an arrow up as it pulls him up from the floor, leaving a shivering Vinnie.

Unknown to them, a certain blond heard all of this as she follows the hood.

/

At the Diamond museum, Ten breaks inside the Diamond Exhibit as she place some explosives on the wall. The wall explodes as the rest of the Royal Flush Gang enters.

"Good job, Ten." Queen comments to the girl.

"It's no big deal, Mom." Ten replied "Besides, I did better than Ace can."

"Shut up, Ten!" Ace retorts as she glares at Ten.

"Enough arguing and lets Rob this place." King scolds the two as he heads down to the diamonds, just as an arrow shoots down the floor in front of them.

"It's the vigilantie!" Queen shouted as she brought a gun up and fired at the direction where the arrow came from for several seconds and stopped when nothing ws heard. "Come on out of there!"

"Mom, nobody is stupid enough to just come out into the open when a woman is firing a gun at them." Ace deadpans in annoyance.

"When anybody has a gun on them." Ten corrected.

"Oi, if the Hood's here, then I'm ready to cut him open!" Jack states as he brings out his long batons as it brings out static electricity around it. It was then an arrow went out of nowhere as it pierced through his leg "AAAGH, son of a bitch!"

"We cannot let the Hood get in our way of making our royal criminal empire!" King shouts as he orders "Ten, Ace, grab Jack and head out. Honey, you and I will confront the hood."

Ten and Ace nodded as they help up Jack as they attempt to escape, but a bunch of arrows came out of nowhere as it shoots the twin's shoulders, falling to their escape.

"Royal Flush Gang." said the Hood as he makes his entrance "You're not going anywhere."

"You bastard! You shot at my children!" King screamed in pure anger as he stared down the hooded man.

"A father shouldn't allow his children to commit such crimes." The Hood replied which only enraged the man further, and what said next pissed off the queen. "Neither should a mother."

"Shut your whore mouth!" Queen yelled as she and her husband fired their guns at the hooded man who jumped out of the way. "Kids get out of here!" She ordered hr children. "We'll keep the bastard pinned down so you can escape!"

"What about you?" Ace questioned as they all struggled to get to their feet and reach the door.

"We'll be fine! Jack, take care of your siblings!" King yelled at his children.

"You're letting me watching these two monsters?" Jack questions as Ace and Ten glared at him on that remark as they escape.

"I'll finish you off, you damn archer." Queen said as she points her gun towards the Hood, but is met with a steel toed kick by a newcomer, knocking Queen out of the way.

_'What the hell?'_ Hood thought as he saw the newcomer. She was blond, wears a black mask as well as a black choker. She wore a dark blue jacket over a black leotard, with gray stockings and black boots. She also carries a steel bow staff. _'Who is she?'_

"I hope I wasn't late for the party." The newcomer said as Queen stands back up as the blond fighter whistles like a bird.

"Who are you, whore?" Queen sneered.

"Just a little Canary." The Canary states as her hand taps onto her choker as she lets out a sonic scream towards the Queen of Diamonds, forcing the Queen to crash onto some jewelry.

"Honey!" cried King while he's distracted, the Hood shoots him behind, killing King as he falls.

"Got to stop those kids." Canary commented as she tried to run after the three but was stopped by the vigilantie.

"Stop! Who are you!?" The Hood demands to the blond woman in the black leather and mask. "Tell me!"

"That's not important, we need to stop those three!" Canary argued.

"The sooner you tell me the sooner you can leave and I will stop them!" The Hood argued. "You don't belong here and those kids aren't important right now!"

"I'm the Canary." Canary informed the emerald archer. "And that's all that you'll get from me!" She once again attempted to leave but a arrow shot in between her legs. "Bitch."

"You're not going anywhere." Hood stated in a cold voice.

It was then the police sirens came in as Canary cursed through her teeth "How about next time, Arrowhead." she said as she brings out smoke pellet, bringing in a cloud of smoke as the Hood shoots an arrow. Once the smoke's clear, the arrow hits the wall, but a strand of blond hair is seen on the tip.

_'At least I have a strand of hair.' _the Hood thought as he takes the hair strand as he disappears before the cops shows up.

/

At the Arrow Cave, Drakken and Shego decides to play cards since they haven't heard from Ron. Shego is winning.

"Ha! Royal Flush!" Shego states as Drakken fumes.

"After all these years I can never beat you at cards." Drakken whines as Ron came back "Oh where have you been, Stoppable?" he asked as Ron held a strand of hair.

"Analyze this." Ron orders as he hands Drakken the hair "I need a DNA match on that hair."

"Should be easy enough." Dr. Drakken replied as he placed the strand of hair in his machine which quickly went to work on analyising the fibers. "It should take at least ten minutes."

"I can wait." Ron stated as he put his gear away and sat on a table. "Ten minutes isn't that long of a time."

"How was the night?" Shego asked her employer.

"Fairly good. King is dead, Queen got arrested and their kids got away." Ron informed the green woman. "Jack is now in charge of Ace and Ten."

"That must suck for, Jack." Shego commented in sympathy when they all hear a beeping sound from the computer. "That was quick."

"What does it say, doc?" Ron asked.

"It's a synthetic hair." Dr. Drakken answered. "So you got me a wig."

"Dammit." Ron muttered. "This Canary girl came out of nowhere, and I will admit she is good, but she's not competent."

"Are you saying that because she's a girl?" Shego demands as she narrows her eyes.

"No. She's treating this as a game." Ron replied as he looks at his arrow "Whoever she is, she has no idea what war is that I'm fighting for."

/

Meanwhile at a complex apartment, the Canary jumps through the window as she sits on her couch.

"I can't believe this hood guy let those kids away, and killed the King." She said as she removes her boots as well as taking her mask and wig off, revealing her dirty blond hair and blue eyes revealing Tara. "I won't be killing anyone, so maybe I can confront him and show that we can be friends."

Tara holds onto her mask as she takes off the choker from her neck. The choker is a specialize voice audio enhancer, as if attach to her neck, it can give her sonic screams. Tara was given this by her aunt Dinah as well as the training. She will use this and the training to fight crime in the streets and make sure no one dies, just like Marcella.

"I'll keep Middleton safe so no one will die." Tara vowed to herself.

/

"Daddy's dead!" said the brunette girl as the other brunette smack her upside her head.

"Quiet, Ten." She replied to her twin as her and their blond haired brother is speaking to someone.

"Yeah, our mom is going to prison, and dad's dead." Jack states "So I was wondering if you can let me and my sisters in?"

"Of course child." A woman's voice replied as a woman with black hair and green streaks that reached down to her shoulders beckoned the three children in and to take a seat in her living room. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thanks, Aunt Lexis." Jack replied as he smiled at the strong woman.

"Now all we need is revenge on that Hood." Ace spat out the name as her fists clenched.

"We will sister." Ten assured her twin.

"Don't worry dearies. We will get that bad man back for his crimes." Lexis told the young adults. Her smile cold and sent shivers down their spins.

**/**

**Love the first appearance of Tara as the Black Canary, who is considered the superhero's superhero. Tough, skilled, athletic, and is no damsel.**

**Next time: The Hood confronts the Canary!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW! **


	10. Canary Cry(Part 2)

**I do not own Ron, Green Arrow, or anything else.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Canary Cry(Part 2):

At Middleton's darkest night, The Hood stood on the roof top as he watches the huge, mega size widescreen on the tallest building of the city. He watch the screen as it shows a picture of Olivia Royales, a woman in her late 40s with brunette hair, green eyes, and tanned skin, who is announced to be prosecuted since she is known as the Queen of Diamonds of the Royal Flush Gang.

_"Olivia Royales is a well known woman of the Royales family until her family went bankrupt at Royales Industries 2 years ago."_ the reporter states as the information gets inside Ron's head.

"It's too bad about her and her family, though." said a voice as the Hood turns around as he points his arrow towards the person behind her. He looked as he narrows at the Canary, who has her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, partner." Canary eased as the Hood still has his arrow up. "I'm not here to fight, just want to talk."

"Then talk." Hood snapped as he remember losing the blond earlier and how he was duped by the synthetic blond hair. "I'm in one of those shoot first ask questions later."

"When aren't you." Canary mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Hood asked hotly.

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't we team up or something?" Canary suggested with a friendly smile on her lips. "We can do some real good out there."

"How about you take that mask and wig off and show me who you are." Hood responded.

"Why don't _you?"_ Canary shot back.

"That's not going to happen." Hood stated in a absolute no other option tone.

"Alright, you're a psychopath, you know that?" Canary told off the archer. "Can't you see that I'm fighting crime just like you?"

"How do I know you can be trusted?" The Hood asked with an edge.

"How do I know that you won't shoot an arrow behind my back?" Canary countered.

"Good point." The Hood states. "But if you're gonna do this, you should know that this isn't a game."

"What you don't think I know that!?" Canary quiped in anger. "I've spent months training to get ready for this and I can't...no I won't back down now!"

"Then let's see how this goes from here one in." Hood stated as he offered her his gloved hand. "Partners?"

Canary looked at the hand and at the man's posture and detected no malicious or mis contentment with this action and met his gloved hand with her own gloved hand. "You got a new partner, partner."

"Please never say partner right after another again." Hood comments as they shook hands.

"No promises." Canary teased.

/

At the office of Greens Industries, an Indian-American man in his 40s, Baljeet Greens, is doing paperwork. Unknown to him, a red dot is spotted on his head as the glass of his window breaks and his head explodes from the shot.

Far from the building across, a man in a black bullet proof vest wearing a black ski-mask with one red goggle covering his right eye, stood with his sniper gun as he gets up and walks away.

"They don't pay me enough to do this shit." the man states as an arrow is shot towards him for which he dodge.

"You're not going anywhere, assassin!" shouts Canary as she lands in front of the assassin along with the Hood. "Me and Arrow got you cornered!"

_'Arrow? Now she gives me a name?'_ Ron thought as he shrugs it off. _'Not bad, though.'_ "Who are you!?"

"Well if you wish to know me, then do your research." The sniper told as he brings out his pistols as he aims at the two.

Arrow quickly shoots the pistol off of his hand as Canary brings out her bowstaff as she jumps up and knocks the other pistol off of his hand. She then did a judo kick on his face as the sniper stumbles back.

"Just turn yourself in, so you won't be killing anybody." Canary told the sniper as he stands back up.

"Little kiddies think they can play in the big leagues." The masked man mocked as he raised his arm and shot the blond woman's leg with a high velocity round that ripped through her leg. "That's a poison round and you have mere hours before your little blond friend dies a slow and painful death."

"You son of a bitch!" Hood cursed as he dropped his bow and ran to pick up the woman and placed the bow around his shoulders and saw that the masked man was long gone. "Drakken? Canary has been poison and I'm bringing her to the Arrow Cave."

_"Do you know what she was poisoned with?"_ Drakken asked.

"No. I'll have you take a blood sample before I give her a special herb that will help her." Hood answered the doctor.

_"Understood."_ Drakken replied as the conversation ended.

/

"This should be enough to test the blood for any poisons." Drakken commented as he twirled the viled of blood around. "Do your cure or whatever hippy nonesense you were talking about."

"It's a natural herbal compound that will clense the blood of toxins." Ron informed the doctor as he took out his box and rifled through it until he found a smaller nox where he kept the herb. "Should take a couple hours."

"Maybe it's a good chance that we can figure out who's the Canary is by taking her mask off, right?" Shego suggests as she looks at the sleeping form of the Canary.

Ron looks at the sleepy blond with concern as he respond "No, not until she can trust me."

/

Canary doesn't know how the pain of the bullet stung. She groans as she starts to wake up, as she looks at the green ceiling.

"Wh-where am I?" Canary asked as she realizes that her mask is still on her, as well as her wig. She takes the covers off of her as she is still in costume, with a bandage wrapped around her thigh.

"You're in my Arrow Cave." said the Hood as he emerges from the shadows. "Luckily for you, my assistant cured the poison in you."

"Arrow Cave?" Canary repeated. "Wouldn't the Quiver make more sense? You use arrows, and arrows are held in a quiver."

"Not you too?" Hood moaned. "Why does everybody say that?"

"Because it sounds more logical." Canary replied to the man as she looked around the room. "Why am I here?"

"So I could get rid of the poison." Hood informed his partner.

"So you've helped me?" Canary said in surprised. "I guess you're not a homicidal vigilante after all."

Hood scoffs as he respond. "Can't live with the fact that I let some amateur to die."

"And here I thought that you would be nice about me getting poisoned." Canary groan as she sat up and threw her legs over the table she was on. "Stupid me."

"Yes, stupid you." Hood chastized to woman. "You shouldn't have been so cocky."

"You were just as cocky as I!" Canary argued.

"I have experience!" Hood snapped at the blond who sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. So do I get to leave or are you going to hold me prisoner forever?" Canary asked the man.

"I will give you a sedative and then I'll take you out of here. You can't know the exact location of my Arrow Cave." Hood replied as he stuck her with a needle.

"Q...Q-Quiver." Canary stammered before she passed out.

"I will take Canary to the park or something and then I'll be back. I expect you ran her blood through the system for a match and Shego I'll need some information on this sniper." Hood stated as he picked up he woman and carried her to his elevator.

"Blood? Oh that!" Drakken replied nervously.

"You didn't throw it away did you?" Hood asked.

"I didn't think to run her blood through the system, sorry." Drakken responded with a meak smile. "But we at least know what the poison was."

"I'll be back later." Hood growled as he left the Arrow Cave.

"Why is he so angry? I thought he wanted her trust and for her to tell him?" Drakken asked the green skin woman.

"He does, but if you got a result and he just happened to see it then it couldn't be helped could it." Shego replied as she filed her nails and read the reports on the poison. _'A neruro-toxin?'_

"Couldn't he just turn his head so he wouldn't see the result?" Drakken replied in confusion.

/

Hood sat the woman down on a roof of the Stoppable Industries building and waited for her to wake up as he thought about the man he met earlier. "I'll just have to show him how arrows are faster than bullets."

Canary groan as she wakes up as she saw the night sky, and Hood. "Where are we?"

"Outside of the Arrow Cave." Hood states as he looks around the city. "You were poisoned with a neuro-toxin from that sniper's bullet."

"Quiver, and about that sniper, I think we should scout around the city. Unless the hit on Baljeet Greens was just a one time job, our luck finding him will be null." Canary comments as she stretch her leg out to get the numbness of the sedative out of her.

"We're not staking out, tonight." Hood told her. "But tomorrow, we'll find our sniper, and be prepared for him."

"So what, we just go home and meet again?" Canary asked as she looks down at the streets as she felt a breeze. She turns around and saw that the Hood is gone. "Arrowhead."

/

Tara looks tired as she yawns. She brings in her coffee as she drinks it, but then the voice of her former principal/teacher barks.

"Ms. King!" Barked Mr. Barkin, who looks the same, if you leave out the gray hair. "I'm gonna need you to sub for Mr. Lancer this week, apparently he got injured by one of the 2nd graders, again."

"Seriously?" Tara asked in disbelief, as the school system is making the kids worse.

As she walks out of the teacher's lounge, she spotted Hana, talking to the new girl. A brown haired girl with black eyes. Tara immediately recognizes her as Zoe Lawton, a new kid at Middleton Elementary.

"Hey, Hana." Tara greets. "Looks like I'm going to be your sub teacher, just so you know."

"Great." Hana sarcastically respond as she grabs Zoe's hand. "Come on, Zoey, lets go see if the cafeteria's still serving breakfast."

"Okay." Zoe replied nervously as she grew friendly towards the Stoppable girl.

"At least she's making friends." Tara states as she felt a stinging pain from her leg. _'Just got to walk it off.'_

/

"So Deadshot has been spotted in Middleton, again." Dr. Director said as she cross her arms.

"Ma'am, I've also have a report on this Hood fellow has a new partner." Agent Du states.

"Really? Ignore them, Du. Our focus should be on Deadshot." Dr. Director respond as she looks at the screen.

"But sir, we don't even know about these new vigilantes." Du argued. "This Hood guy has already killed many people."

"If that concerns you, maybe you should investigate." Dr. Director sarcastically respond, as Du didn't take the sarcasm as he thought it was an order.

"Yes, sir!" Agent Du saluted his superior who looked at him like he's an idiot.

_'Idiot.'_ "Tell Ravager to be on the look out for Deadshot and make sure she is made aware that I want him alive and capable of using his arms and legs."

"Yes, sir." Du replied. _'Ravager, Plastique, Deadshot, who else will the Madame Director want?'_

**/**

**What does Betty want with Deadshot? I bet you know why?**

**So anyway, take a look at my other fics. "A Dan Fenton Christmas Carol", and "Beast of Justice."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
